Song Book
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Conjunto de songfics! Porque todo casal tem AQUELA música que combina. Cap. 3 - Sasuke e Sakura
1. Gaara e Ino

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. A música pertence ao FOB.

Recentemente eu tenho me envolvido em discussões sobre shippers, e esse estava em uns que eu defendi (contra ShikaIno, obviamente, ahsauhsauisa), e apesar de eu nunca ver a mínima possibilidade de os dois ficarem juntos de maneira nenhuma, só pensar no quanto seria divertido se eles fossem realmente um casal por serem tão diferentes já me fez ter vontade de me divertir um pouquinho com os dois.

Então surgiu esse Song Book. Eventualmente eu vou adicionando capítulos, será uma coleção de songfics. O status vai ficar no incompleto e eu vou atualizando quando me der na telha (e sobrar tempo,ashausiasa)

Minha primeira tentativa nesse crack pairing. E provável última =D

**Songfic #1 **:** Of All The Gin Joint in All the World - Fall Out Boy**

Rating: T

Romance/Humor

* * *

As coisas estavam indo rápido demais.

Ontem ele ainda era um monstro temido por todo o mundo Ninja conhecido, e hoje, sem o bijuu e finalmente uma pessoa normal, ele havia descoberto que a vida não era simplesmente matar.

Não, longe disso!

Ele estava sentado na cadeira de Kazekage. E a loira estava sentada no colo dele, lábios colados com os dele, língua enfiada pela metade da garganta dele. Ele ainda estava tentando se acostumar com todas aquelas sensações _engraçadas _que um beijo causava. Antes ele achava que língua só servia para se falar corretamente, mas agora...

Wow por Kami-sama, ela precisava parar de fazer aquilo!

Não era a primeira vez em que se beijavam. Era a terceira. E ela parecia querer ter certeza de que seria a única coisa que ele faria na vida. Pelo menos enquanto tivesse algum resquício de sanidade, e ele estava realmente chegando no limite.

Ainda assim achava que alguma coisa não estava correta. Eles se conheciam há o que, dois meses, desde que ela havia sido enviada para uma missão em Suna; e sempre o tratou tão bem que parecia se esquecer que ele era Sabaku no Gaara, e prova disso era o que faziam agora. Talvez ela não soubesse quem ele era.

- Ino... - ele afastou a cabeça alguns centímetros e a kunoichi passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Ah ela precisava para com aquilo!

_**You only hold me up like this**  
Você só me considera assim  
**'Cause you don't know who I really am **  
Porque você não sabe quem eu realmente sou  
**Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you **  
Às vezes eu só quero saber como é ser você_

- Ino - ele chamou com mais firmeza dessa vez, fazendo com que os olhos profundamente azuis dela se fixassem nos dele - Acho que a gente devia parar com isso.

Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto dela e ele se perguntou o que era tão engraçado.

- Não acho que você _realmente _queira parar com isso - ela deu uma risadinha enquanto movia os quadris lentamente no colo dele, fazendo com que o ruivo estrangulasse um gemido.

- Eu estou falando seriamente - ele completou quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco do fôlego.

- Gaara, eu vou cuidar bem de você - Ino beijou e assoprou a orelha dele, mandando calafrios pela espinha do Shinobi.

- Não é isso - Gaara comentou, surpreso com seu tom de voz, se perguntando onde será que havia parado o timbre frio que ele usava com tanta frequência. A loira agora contornava sua orelha com a ponta da língua.

- Você não me conhece. Eu era um pouco diferente há um tempo atrás.

- Uhum...

- Sabe que eu nunca tive amigos e odiava meus próprios irmãos.

-Uhum... - ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele e passou a explorar um ponto muito interessante atrás de uma das orelhas dele.

- Sabe que meu pai tentou me matar? Que me chamavam de monstro?

- Uhum...

- Sabe que eu matava pessoas pelo simples prazer que aquilo me causava? Sabe que eu quase matei aquele ninja da Folha nas eliminatórias do Exame Chuunin. Sabe que agora eu não me arrependo de ser quem eu era, mas estou tentando ser uma pessoa melhor.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Então era aquilo. Suspirou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, sentindo-se satisfeita ao ver as marcas vermelhas que ela tinha deixado no pescoço do ruivo.

- Gaara, eu sou uma médica nin. Meu trabalho é curar as pessoas, não julgá-las...

_**We're making out inside crashed cars **  
Estamos dando uns amassos dentro de carros batidos  
**We're sleeping through all our memories**  
E dormindo nas nossas memórias  
**I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive**  
Eu costumava desperdiçar meu tempo sonhando em estar vivo  
**(now I only waste it dreaming of you) **  
Agora eu só o desperdiço sonhando com você_

- Eu não me importo com o que você foi ou fez no passado. Tudo o que me importa agora é esse momento e como eu me sinto quando estou perto de você. E eu _nunca _senti isso antes.

Gaara quase sorriu, pois ela afirmava que não se importava, e aquilo parecia mais importante para ele do que ele gostaria de admitir. Ultimamente havia percebido que sentia-se um tanto estranho perto da kunoichi, e ficou muito tempo tentando descobrir o que aquilo era. Sensação leve no estômago, tranquilidade quando ela estava por perto e uma vontade estúpida de ficar sorrindo. Ele _não _sorria. Aquilo o intrigou tanto que ele criou coragem e perguntou para Temari o que poderia ser. A irmã gargalhou e simplesmente lhe disse que ele estava encrencado, pois estava apaixonado.

Ele estava apaixonado pela Yamanaka?

Agora, insegurança se juntava a todos os outros sentimentos confusos.

- Ino, eu não... eu nunca...

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, deu um beijo leve na marca que ele tinha na testa e depois roçou o nariz no dele.

- Eu sei. Mas estou sendo uma boa professora, não? - ela perguntou marota.

Ele continuou a olhando com uma expressão séria que condenava a presunção da loira e ela sorriu, admitindo aquilo como um sim, pois sabia que era.

- Agora, - ela murmurou sensualmente no ouvido dele - ponha as suas mãos em mim, Kazekage-sama.

Ele gelou quando ela segurou seus braços - que estava firmemente postados nos braços da cadeira - e colocou-os nas laterais dos quadris dela. Ele sentiu-se sufocar de tanto calor e pensou estar tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. Ino pareceu perceber, e talvez ele realmente estivesse vermelho, pois ela sorriu diabolicamente e ainda segurando as mãos dele deslizou-as para suas nádegas.

Gaara engoliu seco, e o incômodo que apertava suas calças estava ficando cada vez mais... incômodo! Ela se inclinou e o beijou novamente, dessa vez de maneira lenta e quase delicada, e o ruivo se viu correspondendo como achava que devia, apesar de ainda pensar que aquilo não era muito inteligente da parte dele, pois ele era o Kazekage de Suna e não devia ser tão facilmente afetado por mulheres loiras e provocantes, que cheiravam a flores e o intoxicavam com a sua simples presença. Mas depois de Kazekage, ele também era um garoto de 16 anos e aparentemente tinha desejos de garotos de 16 anos...

Ela voltou a beijar a orelha dele, enquanto ainda segurava as mãos dele e as subia por sua cintura, colocando-as convenientemente sobre seus seios. E então o cérebro do gélido e assustador Gaara do Deserto parou de funcionar.

Que o que ele pensasse fosse pro inferno!

_**Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness **__  
Apague as luzes e esqueça a timidez  
__**'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
**__Pois todos os nossos movimentos compensam o silêncio  
__**An oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase**__  
E oh, a maneira com que a sua maquiagem mancha a fronha do meu travesseiro __**  
Like I'll never be the same **__  
Como eu nunca serei o mesmo_

De alguma maneira, eles tinham conseguido sair do escritório e foram parar no quarto dele, que era onde eles estavam agora. O sol começava a ser por e ele estava apenas recostado no travesseiro, observando-a. Naturalmente estava calor em Suna, e os lençóis a cobriam somente da cintura para baixo. Os cabelos loiros e incrivelmente longos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, e agora ele percebia que algumas manchas arroxeadas se espalhavam pela pele delicada do pescoço. Algumas marcas de mordidas nos ombros. Continuou descendo os olhos até onde o lençol lhe permitia ver e concluiu que mulheres eram realmente criaturas interessantes._ Muito _interessantes.

O travesseiro dele estava manchado com algumas marcas cor-de-rosa e pretas, que muito provavelmente eram maquiagem e ele passou a observar o rosto da loira. Garota irritante. Conseguia ficar bonita até descabelada.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e fixou-os nele. Gaara não desviou o olhar, e ela sorriu levemente, vendo claramente marcas de unha no peito exposto do shinobi. E por Kami-sama, ele ficava _muito bem _sem roupa. Quem podia dizer que ele escondia todo aquele potencial debaixo de toda aquela roupa? E todo aquele potencial em outros departamentos, também.

Ele estava sério, mas ela nem se importou, porque ele _sempre _estava sério. Aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo estalado no ombro.

-Tudo bem?

_**I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no **  
Eu tenho dores de cabeça e má sorte, mas elas não vão te afetar, não  
**I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no **  
Eu tenho dores de cabeça e má sorte, mas elas não vão te afetar, não  
**I'm not trying**  
Eu não estou tentando  
**You only hold me up like this**  
Você só me considera assim _

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas inexistentes e aqueles olhos claros pareceram revirá-la pelo avesso. Ela fingiu estar brava e fez um muxoxo.

- Meus quadris estão doendo. Você me segurou com força.

Ele arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Eu disse que você não me conhecia.

Ui. Aquele tom gélido só a fazia ferver por dentro.

- Eu te conheço, oras - ela sorriu maliciosa - você é um shinobi poderoso que tem _muita _força nas mãos.

Gaara arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

Ela debruçou-se sobre ele e distribuiu beijos leves pelo peito dele, antes de encará-lo.

- E também tem o poder de me deixar _louca._

Ele passou uma das mãos pela cintura da Yamanaka e segurou-a firmemente contra seu peito.

- Está cansada? - ele perguntou casualmente.

- Não - ela estreitou os olhos - e acho que.... AH NÃO!

Ele fez uma careta com o grito, e ficou quieto enquanto ela se sentava e puxava o travesseiro de trás dele, observando as manchas.

- A minha maquiagem saiu TODA! Devo estar borrada, com cara de palhaça!

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Ino...

- E o meu cabelo! O cabelo está uma tragédia! – ela exclamava enquanto remexia a massa de fios dourados de maneira pouco delicada.

- Ino... – ele insitiu.

- Kami-sama, você nem deve querer olhar para mim agora, porque eu devo estar tão horrorosa e...

Uma mão forte a segurou pelos cabelos e a impediu de continuar com o surto psicótico de preocupação com coisas idiotas e irrelevantes. Puxou-a até centímetros de seu rosto.

_**Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
**__Apague as luzes e esqueça a timidez  
__**'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
**__Pois todos os nossos movimentos compensam o silêncio__**  
An oh, the way your makeup stains  
**__E oh, a maneira que a sua maquiagem mancha__**  
Like I'll never be the same  
**__Como eu nunca serei o mesmo_

- Cale a boca, Ino.

Ela o olhou assustada por uma fração de segundo, e depois sorriu quando viu aquele brilho nos olhos verdes dele. Ele a puxou com um pouquinho mais de força e esmagou os lábios contra os dela.

A Yamanaka arregalou os olhos quando o Sabaku fez determinado movimento com a língua. _Aquele _ela jurava que não tinha ensinado! Deixou-se afundar nos travesseiros enquanto Gaara deitava-se sobre ela, e sorriu internamente: Sakura ia MORRER de inveja quando ela contasse que seu namorado era um Kazekage.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, ficou baka. Sim, eu me diverti HORRORES escrevendo, e nem me pergunte porque (mas deve ser a situação ridícula,ahsuaisia). Sim, o Gaara ficou OOC, mas é porque eu acho que ele é uma pessoa inexperiente em tudo e mais um pouco, e acho que ele não levaria a descoberta de taaaantas coisas assim nesse departamento com frieza (afinal, ninguém leva).

E é só. Um dia aparece o outro capítulo. \o


	2. Jiraiya e Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não haveriam fillers!  
A música pertence ao George Michael.

Bem, eu nunca tinha escrito um Jiraiya/Tsunade antes. Mas depois que inventei esse Song Book, tive que dar uma oportunidade para eles também, oras! (Isso quer dizer que tem casais estranhos nos meus planos! XD) (se bem que estão sobrando planos no meu tempo)

E eu acho que essa música é perfeita para os dois, inclusive acho que até o ritmo combina com eles. Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu sou meio das antigas, e essa música não é novinha. Quem quiser ouvir, procura no youtube ( o clipe também é legal, apesar de meio piegas) e eu tentei imprimir o mesmo tom sexy e melancólico aqui. Resta saber se deu certo =P  
Alías, fica muito melhor se você ouvir a música e ler a fic ao mesmo tempo, ela foi escrita pra isso!

E bem, eu trabalhei nessa fic por um looongo tempo. Espero realmente que tenha ficado decente.

**Song #2: Father Figure – George Michael**

Rating: T + (existe isso? AHuaiA)

Drama/ Angst/ Tragedy

**Aviso:** Contém spoilers para quem não acompanha o manga. Fiquem avisados ^^

* * *

Ele sempre se lembraria dela naquele momento. Os cabelos soltos das amarras, o rosto bonito iluminado por relâmpagos ocasionais, o colete jounin aberto até a metade, expondo ao seu olhar aquela parte do corpo dela que apreciava tanto. Os olhos dela diziam o que ela se negava a verbalizar e o que ele tanto queria ouvir, mas não teria aquele desejo realizado. Não agora. Mas haveria tempo.

E mais importante, aquele sentimento no ar. _Irrefutável_.

Apoiou o braço na parede atrás da kunoichi e aproximou-se ainda mais, não dando a ela chances de escapar.

- Não tente negar, Hime.

_**That's all I wanted**__  
Era tudo o que eu queria  
__**Something special, something sacred**__  
Algo especial, algo sagrado  
__**In your eyes**__  
Em seus olhos  
_

Ela não disse nada, mas também não desviou os olhos dos dele. A tensão crescia a cada momento, assim como sempre havia sido entre eles. Energia quase palpável, eletricidade. Tsunade respirou fundo, seu colo subiu e desceu sob o olhar atento o shinobi alto que estava diante dela. A chuva havia os pego de surpresa e não havia restado outra coisa a fazer a não ser se abrigar do temporal na pequena varanda daquele chalé abandonado.

- Não nego o óbvio. - ela disse por fim num tom sussurrado, encarando-o.

Jiraiya apertou o punho contra a parede e parecia hipnotizado pela mulher à sua frente. A kunoichi continuou o encarando intensamente e ergueu as sobrancelhas, num gesto que demonstrava certa impaciência.

Com gestos deliberadamente lentos ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a fronte, os olhos, para só depois roçar os lábios nos dela delicadamente. Sentiu-se tonto com o gosto da loira, suas pernas ficaram bambas e calor começou a se espalhar por seu corpo de maneira descontrolada. Ele nem sabia dizer há quanto tempo desejava aquilo, mas era tanto que seus sentimentos se apoderavam dele com fúria.

Apoiando a outra mão na porta, sentiu o objeto ceder e percebeu que a velha peça de madeira não estava emperrada afinal, apesar de terem tentando abri-la tantas vezes. Separam-se e observaram o interior da cabana ao mesmo tempo, podendo visualizar um colchão meio puído, única peça esquecida dentro da pequena construção.

Um curto olhar de entendimento foi trocado, e no instante seguinte se viu novamente perdido nas sensações que a médica nin lhe despertava quando ela voltou a colar os lábios nos dele.

_**For just one moment**__  
Por apenas um momento  
__**To be bold and naked**__  
Estar nu e corajoso  
__**At your side**__  
Ao seu lado_

Tsunade o abraçou pelo pescoço, enterrando as mãos em seu cabelo branco e puxando-o para si de maneira afoita enquanto entravam no pequeno chalé. Jiraiya refreou os instintos e beijou-a delicadamente, sorvendo o gosto dela mais uma vez. Um lado ainda racional dele se perguntava o que havia mudado, porque ela tinha cedido. Já outro estava feliz demais para fazer perguntas das quais ele provavelmente não queria saber as respostas, e apenas queria aceitar o que lhe era oferecido.

Ela puxou-o enquanto se estendia no colchão e ele deitou-se sobre ela com cuidado, pois era tão maior que a delicada kunoichi. Passou a beijar o pescoço esguio lentamente enquanto ela dava uma risada que ele jurou soar um pouco nervosa. Mas talvez fossem só seus ouvidos.

- Pensei que você fosse direto ao ponto. – ouviu-a comentar.

_**Sometimes I think that you'll never**__  
Às vezes acho que você nunca  
__**Understand me**__  
Vai me entender  
__**Maybe this time is forever  
**__Talvez dessa vez seja para sempre__**  
Say it can be  
**__Diga que pode ser_

- Não agora. Não hoje. Nunca com você. - ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando-a nos olhos.

Talvez procurasse por algo que o disesse para parar, para se afastar. Mas o que viu refletido nos orbes cor de mel da companheira de time fez seu coração bater de maneira apressada no peito.

_Reciprocidade. _Desejo que escurecia os olhos dela.

Ela pelo menos sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ele? O que ele _sentia _por ela? Tinha que dizer.

- Hime, eu...

Ela o silenciou com um dos dedos e ele observou a longa unha vermelha.

- Teremos tempo para falar mais tarde. Agora não.

Jiraiya sorriu levemente e passou a beijar o dedo que ainda se encontrava sobre seus lábios, lambendo-o antes de afastá-lo para voltar a beijar os lábios rubros de Tsunade, enquanto seus dedos longos brincavam com o zíper do colete que ela usava.

- Como quiser, Hime.

_**That's all you wanted  
**__Era tudo o que você queria__**  
Something special, someone sacred  
**__Algo especial, alguém sagrado__**  
In your life  
**__Em sua vida  
__**Just for one moment  
**__Apenas por um momento__**  
To be warm and naked  
**__Estar aquecida e nua__**  
At my side  
**__Ao meu lado_

Tsunade terminou de se vestir e deu uma última olhada para Jiraiya antes de deixar a cabana. Ele dormia, o corpo perfeito ainda nu.

Não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Saiu à passos apressados enquanto amarrava os cabelos no penteado usual. Foi um momento de fraqueza. Ela queria alguém que fizesse com que ela se sentisse ela própria novamente, alguém que fizesse a dor parar.

E _havia _parado. E havia sido muito melhor do que ela jamais imaginaria que seria.

Seu irmão havia morrido há poucos meses e ela não achou que se sentiria bem perto de alguém novamente, alguém que não fosse Dan. E ainda mais que esse outro alguém seria justamente Jiraiya. Chacoalhou a cabeça, sempre havia se sentido atraída por ele, e a tensão sexual entre os dois sempre fora berrante.

Correu o máximo que suas pernas lhe permitiram de volta para Konoha. Ela havia traído o namorado, havia se entregado ao homem mais libertino que conhecia, alguém para quem aquilo não significaria absolutamente nada. Seria simplesmente um troféu, _mais uma._

Havia sido um erro.

Quando Jiraiya acordou, ficou decepcionado ao perceber que estava sozinho. Viu que a chuva havia parado e vestiu-se rapidamente, na pressa de sair de lá e ir atrás dela.

Assim que saiu da cabana se deparou com Orochimaru, que o olhava com um ar curioso.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Jiraiya-chan?

- Não. Viu a Tsunade?

- Ela voltou para Konoha, estava estranha. Vocês brigaram de novo?

O sannin de cabelos brancos olhou para o horizonte, sentindo a euforia pelo que havia acontecido ser substituída por pesar.

- Não sei.

Ele levou três dias na viagem de volta para Konoha, e mais cinco até encontrá-la novamente. Diferente daquela tarde, ela estava séria, e um brilho estranho iluminou seus olhos quando ela o viu.

_**Sometimes I think that you'll never  
**__Às vezes acho que você nunca __**  
Understand me  
**__Vai me entender__**  
But something tells me together  
**__Mas algo me diz que juntos__**  
We'd be happy  
**__Nós seríamos felizes_

- Vá embora.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Que diabos tinha acontecido?

- Não vou sair até que você me diga o que aconteceu - ele replicou num tom solene.

- Você _sabe _o que aconteceu. Agora vá embora.

Ele ouviu a voz dela falhar, afetada pelo ódio irracional que deixava transparecer. Os punhos apertados tremiam.

- Espero que você se lembre que você também quis o que aconteceu. – observou de maneira grave.

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

- Eu assumo! Pronto, agora tem o seu troféu. Só não vai poder me expor quando for contar vantagem.

Jiraiya franziu o cenho e sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Ela achou que ele contaria vantagem sobre o que tinha acontecido? Absurdo!

- Tsunade, não seja ridícula!

- Fique longe de mim. Foi um erro. Nunca aconteceu.

Ele observou imóvel enquanto ela lhe dava as costas e se afastava. Não iria atrás dela. Ela aparentemente não o conhecia como ele pensou, tampouco o entendia. Ela era a única mulher com quem ele havia feito amor e a única com que faria, a única mulher que o tirava do sério, a única mulher por quem ele abriria mão da vida que levava.

A única mulher que ele amava.

Não insistiria. Cedo ou tarde, ela se acalmaria eles voltariam a falar sobre aquilo. Era assim que Tsunade era.

_**(baby)  
I will be your father figure  
**__Eu serei sua figura paterna__**  
(oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
**__Coloque sua pequena mão na minha__**  
(I'd love to)  
**__Eu adoraria__**  
**__**I will be your preacher teacher  
**__Eu serei seu professor__**  
**__**(Be your daddy)  
**__Ser seu 'papai'__**  
**__**Anything you have in mind  
**__Qualquer coisa que você tiver em mente__**  
**__**(It would make me)  
**__Isso me faria.._

Algumas semanas provaram que ele estava errado daquela vez, pois Tsunade o evitava como se ele fosse o próprio demônio. As missões ficaram quase impraticáveis e logo se via que havia algo de estranho entre dois dos três lendários de Konoha.

E mais do que o fato de que ela o ignorava, doía ver o quanto ela havia se apegado ao namoradinho. Jiraiya não entendia como ela podia se envolver com um rapazote daqueles, mas procurava não pensar muito no assunto, evitando encontrá-la quando não fosse estritamente necessário, pois sua vontade era socar o tal Dan. Aquela era a garota _dele,_ duvidava que o rapaz pudesse fazê-la derreter-se em seus braços, como havia feito naquela tarde.

Suspirou cansado quando finalmente tomou uma decisão. Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez houvesse sido um erro. Ele havia planejado uma viagem há tanto tempo atrás, talvez fosse o momento ideal para colocar aquele plano em prática e finalmente conhecer todo o mundo ninja.

_**I will be your father figure**__  
Eu vou ser sua figura paterna  
__**I have had enough of crime**__  
Eu me cansei de crimes  
__**I will be the one who loves you**__  
Eu vou ser aquele que vai te amar  
__**Until the end of time**__  
Ate o final dos tempos_

Na manhã em que partiu, não olhou para trás. Konoha havia sido sua vida até então, e ele estava disposto a se esquecer daquilo, pelo menos por enquanto. Sorriu amargo quando pensou em um dos grandes motivos que o levavam a partir: finalmente tinha conseguido chegar à garota de seus sonhos, mas por algum motivo tinha estragado tudo. Mas ele era um ermitão, e se viraria muito bem sozinho, como sempre havia feito.

E quanto a Tsunade, bem... Era melhor que aquele Dan a fizesse feliz. Pelo bem dele.

Tsunade viu quando ele deixou a Vila oculta da Folha, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo. Sentia-se mal perto dele, pelo simples motivo de que sua pele se arrepiava involuntariamente e ela podia e lembrar com clareza de cada toque, desejando loucamente sentir as mãos do invocador de sapos nela novamente. E ela não podia sentir tais coisas. Aquele era o Jiraiya, _Jiraiya, _e aquela tarde não havia significado nada para o pervertido. _Nada._

_**That's all I wanted  
**__Era tudo o que eu queria__**  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
**__Mas as vezes o amor pode ser confundido__**  
For a crime  
**__Com um crime_

Ela observou o pequeno indicador novamente e o chacoalhou, como se com aquilo o resultado pudesse se alterar. Olhou novamente para as duas linhas que a encaravam e fechou os olhos, sentindo o desespero se apoderar dela lentamente. O resultado daquele teste não se alteraria com força bruta ou de pensamento.

Ela estava grávida.

Jiraiya.

Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando decidir o que faria. Como podia ter tanta má sorte? Aquilo _nunca _poderia ter acontecido, nunca! Não tinha a menor vocação para maternidade, aquilo só seria um problema e lhe afastaria do seu trabalho. E mais, uma guerra era iminente e ela precisava estar preparada, um filho não lhe ajudaria em nada.

Pior ainda, o que ela diria a Dan? Não havia permitido que ele colocasse as mãos nela desde aquela fatídica tarde no país da Chuva, há dois meses atrás.

Não, não podia ter aquele filho. Seria um erro ainda maior.

Decidida, foi até sua estufa e colheu algumas folhas de plantas cuidadosamente selecionadas, de propriedades que toda kunoichi precavida conhecia. Voltou para a cozinha e amassou-as com água, formando um grosso caldo verde-escuro. E então sentiu sua coragem desaparecer assim que estendeu a mão para o copo.

Ela nunca havia sonhado em ser mãe, mas sempre se encantara com o milagre da maternidade, com o poder de gerar uma pequena vida. A perfeição de um bebê, as risadas infantis, a ligação que ela poderia ter com alguém que seria só dela.

Não apenas dela, mas também de Jiraiya.

_Não!_

Segurou o copo com força e ergueu-o, mas parou a mão no ar. Pode vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito abobado enquanto segurava o bebê de cabelos prateados como os dele, e tão pequeno que cabia em apenas uma das mãos do sannin. A delicadeza com que ele seguraria o filho, gestos gentis em contraste com o tamanho do shinobi...

Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, silenciosa. O copo partiu-se entre seus dedos, misturando a solução verde com sangue, mas ela pouco prestou atenção, perdida nas imagens dolorosas que sua mente criava, se torturando. Logo viu que a frente de sua túnica também estava manchada de sangue, que escorria quente e viscoso por suas pernas.

_**That's all I wanted  
**__Era tudo o que eu queria__**  
Just to see my baby`s  
**__Apenas ver__**  
Blue eyes shine  
**__Os olhos azuis do meu amor brilharem_

A mulher piscou os olhos azuis enquanto ele sorvia sua quarta dose de sake. Percebeu que ela se inclinou de maneira pouco discreta em sua direção, expondo seu colo farto.

Contra sua vontade, aquilo lhe fez pensar em Tsunade. Não que precisasse de muitos motivos para pensar nela, mas estava aprendendo a esquecer, ainda que lentamente.

Bebeu outro gole de sake e sentiu a mão delicada pousar em sua perna, dirigindo-se lentamente para o ponto mais vulnerável de seu corpo. Encarou a mulher: olhos azuis convidativos, cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Não era _ela. _

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, assoprando-lhe a orelha. Jiraiya apertou os olhos e engoliu outra dose de sake que lhe queimou a garganta. Não era ela, mas o que não daria para vê-la apenas mais uma vez...

Quando abriu os olhos, a mulher não estava mais lá. Para sua surpresa, ele deparou-se com olhos cor de mel e cabelos loiros. Então ela lhe sorriu como fazia tão raramente, e foi o único incentivo que eprecisava para tomar os lábios rubros nos seus.

Afundou as grandes mãos em cabelos castanhos, imaginando-os dourados.

Era apenas o que ele precisava.

Vê-la mais uma vez.

_**This time I think that my lover **__  
Dessa vez acho que meu amante  
__**Understands me  
**__Me entende_

- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Tsunade olhou para Dan, parado ao pé da cama que ela ocupava no hospital. O olhar dele parecia perdido e sua voz soava triste. Desapontada.

- Foi uma infecção seguida de hemorragia. Pode acontecer com qualquer mulher. – mentiu com pesar.

- Mas... você não pode mais ter filhos? – ele retorquiu hesitante.

Tsunade encarou o rosto triste que lhe fitava e sentiu o peito dilacerar-se de dor. Havia sofrido um aborto espontâneo que havia tido complicações inesperadas, fazendo com que também perdesse o útero e a capacidade de gerar outra criança pelo resto de sua vida.

- Me desculpe, Dan – disse num sussurro enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, a fim de encarar a parede branca do quarto do hospital.

O rapaz segurou as suas mãos frias entre as dele, tocando com cuidado o curativo que envolvia uma delas, beijando-as com ternura.

- Não faça isso, meu amor. A culpa não foi sua. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ele beijou-lhe as mãos mais uma vez e ela fechou os olhos, se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão leviana. Pensou em Jiraiya e no que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento, como reagiria se lhe contasse que havia perdido o filho que esperava. Se ele ficaria arrasado como ela estava se sentindo agora.

_Me perdoe, Jiraiya._

_**If we have faith in each other**__**  
**__Se tivermos fé um no outro  
__**Then we can be  
**__Entáo poderemos ser  
__**Strong  
**__Fortes_

O tempo pareceu passar depressa e a Guerra que ela tanto temia havia chego e ido embora, levando consigo Dan e a confiança que ela tinha em sua capacidade de ser médica nin. Não tolerava mais sangue, não suportava mais o vazio que havia se instalado em seu peito e transformara sua vida em um vagão desgovernado. Deixou Konoha sem nenhuma intenção de voltar, mas Shizune a acompanhou com a desculpa de ser sua aprendiz, embora soubesse que a jovem kunoichi a seguia para evitar que perdesse a sanidade e fizesse alguma besteira.

Jiraiya continuava solitário como sempre fora, andando a esmo pelo Mundo Ninja, conquistando amizades, inimigos, respeito, e deixando para trás uma trilha imensa de mulheres. Elas passavam por sua cama com frequência, mas não permaneciam. Ele sabia que queria alguém, mas também sabia que não encontraria nada se não parasse de procurá-la em todas as mulheres que tocava. Mas aquilo sempre lhe parecia inevitável.

_**If you are the desert**__**  
**__Se você for o deserto__**  
I'll be the sea  
**__Eu serei o mar__**  
If you ever hunger  
**__Se você precisar de alguem__**  
Hunger for me  
**__Precise de mim__**  
Whatever you ask for  
**__Eu serei qualquer coisa__**  
That's what I'll be  
**__Que você pedir_

Vinte anos passaram voando. Sempre soube que voltaria a Konoha para uma tarefa importante, e ser sensei do filho de Minato era uma missão que desempenhava com prazer. Foi com o novo e barulhento pupilo que foi procurar Tsunade, para que ela assumisse o posto de Hokage que ele havia recusado, e também para que salvasse alguns shinobis importantes que corriam risco.

Encontrá-la num bar foi quase corriqueiro, e se divertiu ao ver que ela havia desenvolvido uma técnica para esconder a idade. A personalidade continuava a mesma, a beleza também, extremamente perturbadora. A mulher mais linda de Konoha, sempre e sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida.

A amizade entre eles foi restabelecida como se nunca houvessem se separado e como se houvessem permanecido no mesmo time durante todo esse tempo. Tsunade assumiu o posto de Hokage e Jiraiya ficou para auxiliá-la a colocar as coisas em ordem.

A única coisa que ainda incomodava o Sennin dos sapos era o fato de que os sentimentos que sempre havia nutrido pela loira estavam lá novamente, fazendo-o desejar tê-la novamente, torturando-o. E ele se sentia assim há quarenta anos. Olhou de soslaio para a lendária, sentada em sua mesa e deu uma risadinha. Não adiantava tentar mandar no coração agora.

- Esta rindo do que, baka?

- Nada, Hime, estava apenas lembrando os velhos tempos. Vou ver como Naruto está se saindo no treinamento que passei – ele respondeu enquanto saía pela janela. Não faria sentido dizer a verdade, que se ela lhe pedisse qualquer coisa, ele faria. Já havia sido rejeitado antes, inúmeras vezes.

Tsunade observou-o sair e franziu o cenho, fechando os olhos com força por alguns minutos para depois voltar a se concentrar no pergaminho que estava lendo.

Ele nem sonhava que ela sentia o mesmo.

_**So when you remember the ones who have lied**__**  
**__Quando voce se lembrar daqueles que mentiram__**  
Who said that they cared  
**__Que disseram que se importavam__**  
But then laughed as you cried  
**__Mas riram enquanto voce chorava_

Seu estômago se contorceu violentamente e logo tudo o que havia nele – sake, basicamente - estava exposto à sua frente. Jiraiya riu.

- Como você é fraca para sake! Vamos descansar em algum lugar...

Sentaram-se em um banco frio e o silêncio durou pouco.

- Alguém que é capaz de reunir a Akatsuki deve ter muita força. E você vai direto para a palma da mão dele. – Ela murmurou.

Ficaram as palavras dela flutuando pelo ar. Jiraiya levantou-se.

- Bom, eu já vou indo...

- Tenha a certeza de voltar vivo. –Tsunade olhou-o séria – Se eu perder você também...

- Você choraria por mim? É bom saber disso, mas duvido que chore tanto quanto chorou pelo Dan!

- Idiota...

- Então que tal fazermos uma aposta? – o sannin de cabelos brancos ainda sorria – Você pode apostar que eu vou morrer, já que não vence nenhuma aposta. E então, quando eu voltar...

- O que? – Tsunade ergueu a voz, focalizando o olhar nele e tentando controlar a tontura.

- É brincadeira! Tenho muito a lhe agradecer, um homem fica mais forte quando é dispensado!

A Senju franziu o cenho enquanto Jiraiya fazia piada dos foras que havia levado dela até então. Balançou a cabeça.

- Então é papel masculino ser forte?

- Felicidade não foi feita para ser perseguida pelos homens.

_**Beautiful Darling  
**__Minha linda__**  
Don't think of me  
**__Não pense em mim_

Ele olhou-a com uma expressão indecifrável, nos lábios pairando a sombra de um sorriso triste. Tomou um ultimo gole de sake antes de colocar o copo no banco.

- Não se preocupe Tsunade, eu vou voltar. Você sabe que não há ninguém para mandar nessa missão, e só eu posso completá-la. Vou tomar cuidado.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas parou e voltou a olhá-la.

- E quando eu voltar, você me conta por quê...

A invocadora de lesmas olhou para o chão por um momento, compreendendo perfeitamente a pergunta que ele não terminou. Levantou os olhos cor de mel para o homem alto parado a sua frente.

Toda a verdade… Ela conseguiria?

- Hai.

_**Because all I ever wanted  
**__Porque tudo que eu sempre quis__**  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
**__Esta em seus olhos__**  
And love can't lie, no...  
**__E o amor não mente, não…_

Ele se abaixou num movimento rápido e ela ficou tonta, se perguntando se estaria muito bêbada para acompanhar. Jiraiya segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Espere por mim, Hime. Me espere e eu volto para você.

Ela entendeu a dimensão das palavras dele e tentou livrar a cabeça, relutante.

- Não, Jiraiya...

- Me espere, Hime. Vejo você por aí.

Ele a soltou e logo desaparecia pela rua. Tsunade o observou, apertando as mãos. Que fosse para o inferno o que ela havia pensado a vida toda. Ela o esperaria. Pelo tempo que fosse necessário, esperaria.

Só não gostava da sensação de perda que experimentou ao vê-lo se afastar. Balançou a cabeça, não pensaria naquilo.

_**(Greet me with the eyes of a child)**__**  
**__Me receba com os olhos de uma crianca__**  
My love is always telling me to...  
**__Meu amor sempre esta me dizendo para…__**  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
**__O Céu é um beijo e um sorriso__**  
Just hold on, hold on  
**__Apenas espere, espere__**  
I won't let you go, my baby  
**__Eu nao vou deixa-la ir, meu amor_

- Porque deixou ele ir, obaa-chan? Porque!?

Tsunade apenas fechou os olhos enquanto Naruto vociferava. A pergunta ecoava em sua mente. Não tinha o que dizer.

O adolescente saiu do escritório batendo a porta com violência e ela agradeceu o sapo mensageiro, que deixou uma mensagem de Jiraiya prontamente encaminhada para a decodificação.

Distribuiu mais algumas ordens e se levantou, saindo de sua sala. Seus passos se tornaram incertos quando alcançou o corredor, e ela encostou-se à parede, a cabeça pesada. Viu-o criança, adolescente, adulto, como o famoso Jiraiya. As lágrimas escorreram furiosas por seu rosto.

- Baka...

Soluços irromperam de seu peito e ela não conseguiu controlá-los. Escorregou para o chão lentamente, sem forças para continuar de pé. A lendária Tsunade, uma das mulheres mais fortes do Mundo Ninja, havia colapsado.

Por que... Por que havia o deixado ir? Ela sabia... de algum modo sabia que algo não daria certo, havia ganho na loteria naquele dia, por Kami-Sama! Ainda assim, porque havia o deixado partir?

- Tsunade-sama!

A voz de Shizune parecia distante e ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Percebeu alguma movimentação ao seu redor e alguém a tirou do chão, colocando-a no sofá de sua sala.

_Espere por mim, Hime._

_**I will be your father figure  
**__Eu serei sua figura paterna__**  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
**__Coloque sua pequena mão na minha__**  
I will be your preacher teacher  
**__Eu vou ser seu professor__**  
Anything you have in mind  
**__Qualquer coisa que você tiver em mente__**  
I will be your father figure  
**__Eu serei sua figura paterna__**  
I have had enough of crime  
**__Eu me cansei de crime__**  
(So I am gonna love you)  
**__Então eu vou amar você__**  
Until the end of time  
**__Até o fim dos tempos__**  
**_

Ainda estava só no escritório, era madrugada e não conseguia dormir. Sua cabeça girava loucamente. Pensava em todo o tempo perdido, em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido se eles não fossem tão orgulhosos. Sentia uma dor que parecia sufocá-la, uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes, nem quando seu irmão ou Dan haviam morrido.

Agora ela estava sozinha. Terrivelmente sozinha.

Pensava na única noite em que se amaram, no filho que não tiveram. Será que ele se pareceria com ele, ficaria tão alto quanto o pai, tão charmoso, tão... Balançou a cabeça, lutando mais uma vez contra as lágrimas insistentes. Não poderia mais chorar.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela. A lua estava alta no céu, iluminado cada rua de Konoha. Fitou o banco em que conversaram pela ultima vez e pareceu vê-lo, dizendo para que não se preocupar e pedindo para que ela o esperasse.

Tsunade respirou fundo e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

A Hokage assistiu ao sol nascer e quando Shizune entrou pela sala, ainda receosa pelo comportamento da chefe no dia anterior, ela perguntou se a mensagem já havia sido decodificada, sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a trabalhar normalmente.

Konoha precisava dela e ela não podia parar sua vida.

_Espere por mim, Hime._

Ela esperaria. Até o final dos tempos, se fosse necessário.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que pode ter ficado um tanto OOC porque eles estão sentimentais, mas era exatamente esse o aspecto que eu queria abordar. Não acho que eles nunca tenham se pegado (hohoho) e por isso criei essa historia, porque acho que sempre existiu algo pesado, digamos, entre o Jiraiya e a Tsunade. E uma pinóia que o amor da vida dela era o Dan, era o Ero-Sennin! =P

E o próximo capítulo sai um dia desses. Alguma sugestão ou chute para qual seria o próximo casal?

\o


	3. Sasuke e Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

A música pertence à Ana Carolina, que eu considero a melhor cantora tupiniquim em atuação atualmente.

Bem, mil almas deixaram o purgatório, primeiro porque voltei a escrever, depois porque eu escrevi um Sasuke/Sakura! Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto do casal, mas sempre tive essa idéia que desenvolvi com essa música, e me inspirei pela fase do mangá. Não está tão longa quanto as minhas histórias costumam ser, mas nesse ponto tentei acompanhar a música, que flui com certa rapidez.

Pode estar OOC, admito, mas é por não gostar nem do Sasuke nem da Sakura, nunca tentei entender as personalidades deles.

**Songfic #3: Carvão – Ana Carolina**

Rating: T

Drama/Tragedy

**Aviso:** Contêm spoilers para quem não acompanha o manga.

* * *

Ela perscrutou os olhos negros que estavam fixos nela, desesperada para encontrar algo que negasse tudo em que agora acreditava. Os orbes cor de ônix oscilaram levemente, parecendo humanos por uma fração de segundo.

_Surgiu como um clarão  
Um raio me cortando a escuridão  
E veio me puxando pela mão  
Por onde não imaginei seguir_

Uchiha Sasuke era o tipo de garoto que sempre seria o centro das atenções, fosse por sua história trágica ou por seu potencial como shinobi, ou talvez por qualquer outro motivo. Tinha feições bonitas, personalidade sombria e arrogante, nunca dava muita atenção a nenhuma pessoa que ele não considerasse importante ou útil.

Estranho pensar que alguém assim pudesse se tornar seu único motivo de incentivo e alegria. Seu único motivo de felicidade, se pintasse a tela com tintas mais dramáticas. E felicidade era algo difícil de se obter naquelas situações. Sasuke não a notava, não gostava da companhia dela, não a valorizava, desfazia de seus esforços e seus cuidados. Doía saber que ele queria distância quando tudo o que a Haruno desejava era ser boa o bastante para não ser um fardo. Queria ser reconhecia como kunoichi, mas desejava o reconhecimento de apenas uma pessoa. O dele.

Nunca havia classificado o sentimento como obsessão, pois para ela nunca fora nada além do mais puro e devotado amor, que perdoava todas as palavras duras, todo o descaso e tentava esquecer a dor que vinha depois.

_Me fez sentir tão bem, como ninguém  
E eu fui me enganando sem sentir  
E fui abrindo portas sem sair  
Sonhando às cegas, sem dormir  
Não sei quem é você_

Nada a alegrava mais que vê-lo sorrir, ainda que tão raramente, vê-lo conquistando seus objetivos, por mais obscuros que fossem. O dia em que ele havia a defendido dos ninjas do som, a maneira com a que ela havia conseguido frear o selo amaldiçoado com um simples abraço, pequenas coisas lhe diziam que por mais que negasse, Sasuke se importava com ela. E aquilo lhe fazia a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Queria clarear a vida do Uchiha como ele fazia com a dela, e sabia ser a única a poder entrar no coração endurecido dele. Lutaria para lhe devolver a alegria que o irmão havia roubado ao assassinar sua família. Sonhava com os olhos abertos, fixando como objetivo primordial o bem estar dele. Alguém tão maltratado pela vida merecia atenção, e ela daria a ele todo o seu carinho.

Conhecedora dos propósitos inicialmente bélicos do jovem shinobi, entrou na Academia para ser kunoichi, e seria a melhor de todas. Nunca imaginaria que aquela determinação em ser ninja a levaria mais longe do que jamais pensaria chegar.

_O amor em seu carvão__  
Foi me queimando em brasas no colchão  
__E me partiu em tantas pelo chão  
Me colocou diante de um leão_

A noite em que ele deixou Konoha marcou a vida dela para sempre. Conhecia Sasuke e tinha consciência de que era a única que poderia fazê-lo parar para ouvir. E o que tinha a dizer não era pouco.

A lembrança lhe marejaria os olhos até que morresse. Naquele momento havia sido Haruno Sakura, não a kunoichi, não a colega de time, mas a mulher que o amava com cada fibra de seu ser. A racionalidade foi lavada pela torrente de lágrimas e ela se humilhou, se declarou, tentou resumir em breves momentos o que acalentou durante uma vida. E aquela seria a maior declaração de amor que havia feito e que ele receberia, ela sabia; quem mais estaria disposto a sacrificar sua vida, a confiança de seu País, a amizade, sua família, quem mais se tornaria uma fora da lei para que ele não a deixasse? Somente ela. Ela que tanto gostava de cumprir ordens e normas, e fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

Ele não aceitou, mas ela não fora rejeitada. O sorriso - ainda que de escárnio - que seguiu, e o "obrigado" que lhe foi dito antes de que desmaiasse acalentaram sua alma infeliz. Sasuke estava prestes a trilhar um caminho perigoso e não queria levá-la para protegê-la, pois ela ainda era com uma flor de cerejeira em botão, frágil e indefesa. Sakura então decidiu ser forte para que ele não tivesse motivos para dizer não em uma próxima vez.

Porque existiria uma próxima vez.

_O amor me consumiu, depois sumiu  
Eu até perguntei mas ninguém viu  
E fui fechando o rosto sem sentir  
E mesmo atenta, sem me distrair  
Não sei quem é você_

Ele a visitava todas as noites, durante os anos que se seguiram à despedida.

Pelas mãos hábeis do Uchiha se tornava mulher no sentido mais pleno da palavra. Ele entrava pela janela na calada da noite e a encontrava esperando. Beijava os lábios rosados com delicadeza, tirava sua camisola com reverência e explorava cada curva de seu corpo, possuindo-a algumas vezes com ansiedade e alguma aspereza, em outras com gentileza, lhe fazendo amor docemente e acariciando os cabelos róseos da Haruno depois. Sakura implorava para que ele voltasse para Konoha, e ele dizia simplesmente que não, pois sua missão ainda não estava cumprida, mas assegurava a ela que voltaria em breve, e eles recomeçariam o Clã Uchiha juntos.

Geralmente era nessa parte do sonho em que ela acordava, trêmula, molhada e atormentada. Piscava os olhos verdes diversas vezes, tentando reter os resquícios etéreos do sonho que pareciam se perder entre seus dedos. Era sempre tão real que doía se descobrir sozinha e intocada na escuridão.

Quando o vi novamente, no covil destruído de Orochimaru, arrepiou-se ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome daquela maneira, pois era o mesmo tom que ele usava em seus sonhos, quando estava dentro dela. Estava mais lindo do que nunca, muito mais perigoso, e seu peito de encheu de júbilo, certa de que conseguiriam fazer com que ele voltasse com eles.

A ilusão durou até que viu Sasuke se mover de maneira inacreditavelmente rápida, tentando matar Naruto. Sentiu-se amedontrada e estranhamente excitada pelo brilho assassino nos olhos negros e a expressão de descaso, até que a dúvida instalou-se em seu íntimo. Ele realmente quis matar Naruto. Queria aniquilar o antigo time 7, era perceptível. Mas o Sasuke que ela conhecia nunca faria mal aos seus companheiros de time.

Mas aquele era o Sasuke que ela um dia conheceu?

_O espelho da ilusão se retocou para outra traição  
Tentou abrir as flores do perdão  
Mas batia a raiva no portão_

Tentou manter a confiança durante todo o tempo em que o Uchiha se manteve afastado, mas a notícia que aqueles shinobis do Trovão traziam era devastadora. Sasuke na Akatsuki? Como? Por quê? As lágrimas ameaçavam sufocá-la enquanto tentava raciocinar da maneira mais irracional que o momento lhe permitiu: negando.

Sentiu orgulho de Naruto por ser tão fiel ao amigo perdido e quis tomar o lugar dele e apanhar também, mas a pergunta que aquela mulher fez lhe fez cair ao chão, refletindo na resposta que aquela indagação trazia. Mas a verdade era que não queria saber a resposta.

Não acreditava que Sasuke poderia ter se juntado à organização que havia destruído Konoha e quase matado Tsunade, colocando-a em coma sem previsão para recuperação. Sabia que ele queria se vingar do irmão e achava razoável considerando o que ele havia passado, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que ele pudesse desejar a destruição de Konoha. Por que, quando havia se tornado um grande shinobi com o treinamento que havia recebido na Vila Oculta da Folha? Quando todos os amigos que um dia teve estavam lá? Quando ela e Naruto ainda eram Shinobis da folha e dariam suas vidas para protegê-la? As respostas lhe escapavam enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

Quem era aquele Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto partiu para a reunião de Kages, para implorar clemência por Sasuke, e Sakura se viu confusa. Se alguém lhe perguntasse se um nukenin merecia o perdão depois de ter feito mal a diversos países ninja, ela diria não. Mas se esse nuke nin fosse Sasuke, ela não sabia o que dizer. Sabia quem ele fora, mas não podia dizer mais quem ele era e porque estava se tornando num mau caráter. Ele não era mau, ela sabia! Ou será que tudo o que achava que sabia estava errado?

_E não mais me procure sem razão  
Me deixe aqui, solta a minha mão_

Quando Shikamaru a procurou, ela já sabia do que se tratava. E mais do que isso, sabia que havia uma única decisão a tomar. Permitiu-se chorar uma última vez e partiu atrás de Naruto, sabendo que convencê-lo do que havia resolvido seria difícil. Seria uma tarefa árdua, especialmente pelo fato de que também deveria convencer a si mesma.

O loiro hiperativo não se deixou convencer por suas palavras doces e afirmações de que gostava dele e não se importava mais com o Uchiha. Sakura tentou livrá-lo da promessa e convencê-lo a não tentar mais trazer Sasuke de volta, pois ele havia tomado um caminho sem retorno.Não planejou mentir para Naruto, mas se viu manipulando o que sabia a respeito dos sentimentos do Uzumaki para tentar protegê-lo. Sabia que se ele fosse atrás de Sasuke não seria poupado.

Irritada, tomou seu caminho novamente, com a força renovada. Pararia o mal iminente, pois havia deixado de ser uma garota indefesa para se transformar numa kunoichi respeitada que protegeria Konoha e seus amigos, ainda que aquilo lhe custasse sua mais acalentada e cara ilusão.

Ter Sasuke de volta.

_E fui fechando o tempo sem chover__  
Fui fechando meus olhos pra esquecer  
Quem é você_

Os olhos negros piscaram lentamente, e ela sentiu seus próprios olhos se encherendo de lágrimas, suprimindo um soluço. Ajoelhou-se na neve manchada de sangue, segurando o ferimento que tinha no estômago. Precisaria de tempo para tentar curar as próprias feridas, mas não tinha mais chakra, tampouco se importava.

- Sakura...

Seu nome foi dito num sussuro estrangulado, e as lágrimas grossas rolaram por seu rosto. Ela se inclinou sobre o corpo quase inerte do Uchiha.

- Você não é mais o Sasuke que eu conheci, mas sei que ele ainda existe em você, em algum lugar. - Sua voz estava embargada e fraca, mas ele parecia ouvir. - Detesto o criminoso que se tornou, Sasuke-kun, mas te amo por tudo o que foi na minha vida. - Ela pressionou os lábios contra os de Sasuke, num beijo casto. - Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar.

Ergueu a mão para o pescoço do shinobi e puxou a kunai que estava presa, abrindo o ferimento na garganta do Uchiha e fazendo com que o sangue jorrasse com fluidez viscosa. Em poucos minutos os olhos negros se tornaram vítreos.

_Quem é você..._

Sakura caiu ao lado dele, chorando silenciosamente. Erguendo a mão percebeu que sua hemorragia havia piorado e que começava a sentir muito frio e dormência nas pernas.

Não se importava mais. Havia se tornado kunoichi por ele e morreria pelas mãos dele. Ninguém precisava mais se preocupar com a ameaça que ele representava, e ela poderia ser dele, finalmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Como não sou nem um pouco fã (todas as fãs que eu conheço são meio bitoladas, por assim dizer) do casal, sou mais indiferente, usei o meu ponto de vista como mera observadora dos atos da Sakura. Acho que ela ainda gosta dele, apesar do que disse pro Naruto, mas penso que ela gosta da lembrança dele, e não do que ele é agora.  
Se eu acho que ela vai matar o Sasuke? Não mesmo. Isso vai ficar pro Naruto. Eu não acho que o Sasuke tenha outra salvação que não a morte, se bem que imagino que vai ser num contexto de redenção. Não acho que seria uma boa coisa o Kishimoto fazer com que ele retorne 'pro caminho do bem', já que vai estar dizendo que devemos perdoar os criminosos, já que são nossos amigos! (e isso é um desvirtuamento perigoso).  
E quem protege criminoso é cúmplice.

Bla bla bla, reviews seriam bem vindas. Até a próxima qualquer coisa que eu postar XD


End file.
